Returning
by StoryWriter036
Summary: KORPS are defeated but strange things have been happening and an old friend has been returned. But have KORPS also been returned?
1. The Mission

"Run!" Shouted Dan. Dan, Aneisha, Keri, Tom and Frank ran to the were with KORPS and trying to get away from them. They place looked very dark and was very, very big. Dan was in the front but didn't know where he was running. He stopped when he saw an army of KORPS agents.

They were on a mission to get a bomb that KORPS created and needed help so Frank and Tom went. They found out that it was a trap to get them there.

"This way!" Said Keri. She pointed to the right and everybody looked at her. Then she found a room. She opened it and went inside. Frank came next. He was standing by the door and waited for the rest to come in and hoped that the KORPS agents didn't see them.

"Team, in!" He shouted. Everybody went in and Frank closed the door. They were all exhausted. The room was small and black and had a bed. The KORPS agents didn't see them and went passed them. Keri walked to the door and put her ear by it.

"Er, what're you doing?" Asked Dan looking at Keri.

"Listening." Keri said. She glanced at him.

"Nobody move!" Keri heard Stella say.

"Stella's here." Keri said smiling. They were relieved.

"This is MI9!" Stella said.

"Should we get out now?" Asked Aneisha.

"I don't know." Tom replied.

"Yeah, I think maybe we should." Keri said.

They got out and was standing outside the cold, small, dark and scary room. They were looking to the left and to the right to see if there is an exit.

"There is an exit over there." Frank said. Just then a very well trained KORPS agent came and Frank started to fight him. He hit Frank on the leg which made him struggle to walk. They KORPS agent went away just before when Dan wanted to fight him.

"Frank, are you okay?" Asked Aniesha. Then Stella came behind the team's back. She saw Frank struggling to walk.

"Frank, what happened to your leg?" Asked Stella who was worried. They all turned around very quickly because Stella made them jump.

"Stella! You made us jump." Tom said.

"I'm fine. Just a KORPS agent kicked me in the leg." Frank answered.

"It looks pretty bad." Said Stella.

"Hello! We need to get out!" Keri said.

"Oh. Yeah." Frank said.

"Five minutes until building explode." Said a woman's voice.

"Oh, no!" Dan said. Just then they saw KORPS agents coming their way. They all ran, Dan was fighting them until they were close to the door and ran to them.

"Two minutes until building explodes." She said. Tom was trying to hack so they can get the door open and get outside before it explodes.

"One minutes until building explodes." She said.

After one minutes fire came out of the building. They got out just in time.

"KORPS are finally defeated!"

Or so they think


	2. S:3:9:A:M:Y:2

**Thanks fit the reviews!**

* * *

Frank was in hospital sleeping. Dan,Keri, Aneisha, Tom and Stella was there waiting to hear if Frank will be okay or not. They all were sitting. Just then a nurse came in. They all stood up. She had brown hair that was in a bun and brown eyes. She was short.

"So, how is he?" Keri asked looking worried. They waited for an answer.

"His leg is fine. Just a bit swollen but he has to stay in hospital for a few days." The nurse said. After she said that they were all relieved.

(MI9 HQ)

"Since Frank isn't well I'll be here." Said Stella.

"So do we have any missions?" Asked Dan.

"You have to get this girl." Stella said.

"She have been in this KORPS base for 12 years. She is a clone and is 12 years old too." Stella said.

(KORPS base)

They were in a corridor. There were many rooms and they checked in most of them. Keri stopped walking when she saw a door that has a code written on. S:3:9:A:M:Y:2. Keri took out her communicator.

"Stella, what's the code of the girl?" Asked Keri.

"Erm, S:3:9:A:M:Y:2. Why?" Asked Stella.

"I've found a door that has that code written on." Keri said.

"Shall I go inside?"

"No, tell the others."

"Guys, come and look at this." Keri said. The others went to her.

"What?" Dan said.

"The code." Keri said. Keri slowly began to open the door. The girl heard the door open. She was frightened. She was sitting on the old, dirtyShe stood up. The others waited for Keri to open the door. When she did Tom went inside first.

"Hello?" Tom said. The room looked dark and

"Please don't hurt me!" The girl said. She has long hair and green eyes. She looked innocent like Zoe.

"You're safe! We're MI9." Said Aneisha. They took her out slowly.

"She's being very brave. I wouldn't go with strangers." Aneisha said. They took her back to MI9.

"Wow!" The girl said as she looked around the HQ.

"Hello." Said Stella to the 12 years old.

"What shall we call you?" Stella asked her.

"S:3:6:A:M:Y:2. This place looks a bit like a toilet." She replied. Keri went to next to her.

"I said that when I first came here. It does looks like it used to be a toilet." Keri said.

"Yeah."

"S:3:9:A:M:Y:2. So that's Amy." Aneisha said.

"We are going to put you in an MI9 foster home. Okay?" Stella asked.

"Okay. Just one question."

"Yes?"

"What is MI9?"

They giggled a bit but Amy didn't notice. They told her all about MI9 and KORPS too.

"So MI9 are good and KORPS are bad?"

"Yep." They all said.

"Okay! Time for you to leave." Stella said. Amy thought that she acts like a mum. Dan, Keri, Aneisha and Tom left.

"Can I just have a quick look around? Please?" Amy asked.

"Of course! Meet me over here when you've finished." Stella said. She turned the power off. Amy looked and saw where the files are. She went to take a look. She stopped looking when she saw a file that got V:9:5:Z:O:E:6 written on it. She took it and smiled and took it with her. But Stella didn't know.


	3. Hiding Secrets

**Again, thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Amy now has an foster family and goes to St Hearts.

Dan, Keri, Aneisha and Tom went to HQ. They walked in and was silence until Dan broke it.

"Do we have any missions?" Asked Dan.

"Yes. The president is pleased that KORPS is defeated but there are still many KORPS bases. You are going to the biggest one to check if there is anything dangerous there. Amy is going to be on mission." Stella explained.

"Okay. But why is she coming?" Asked Aneisha.

"She used to be there when she was little. She will be able to help you." Stella said.

"Cool." Keri smiled. Just then Amy came.

"Hi!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Keri said and smiled.

* * *

In the KORPS base.

It was huge. So huge that they would get lost if Tom or Amy didn't tell them which way to was many rooms but most of them were black or grey and got K written on the wall in red. Then Amy went into a room. She saw something. She got out of the room and was standing behind a wall looking shocked and scared but the door was still open so she can still see what's inside. She was now breathing heavily. Keri noticed this.

"Amy, are you okay?" Keri said. She sounded a bit similar to Zoe so then she just remembered something.

_Flashback._

_She was outside a room. She saw something that she didn't like._

_"Are you okay?" A girl asked. She looked where Amy was looking and knew why she was breathing heavily._

_"Try and forget about it. It happened to me. When I was your age." _

_"What did you do?" _

_"Try to think it never happened. Didn't think it was real." _

_Flashback_

"Amy? Amy!?" Keri said. She looked at Keri in quick as a flash. Amy then became scared again.

"Are you okay? You look scared." Keri said.

"That's because she is scared!" Aneisha said.

She was still looking in the room. Then Dan came.

"Is she all right?" Asked Dan. Keri then looked where she was looking but didn't find anything scary so she went into the room.

"No! Don't go in there!" Shouted Amy. Keri looked at her. Aneisha went to her. She talked to her. She sounded like she's hiding something that she knows or happened in the past.

"I'll go in then, shall I?" Dan said.

"No, don't, please! Something bad..." She stopped when she realised that she is telling them what's happened.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't go in." Amy warned.

"Okay,okay." Dan said.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dan asked.

"Some... Never mind." Tom replied.

"No, go on." Aneisha said.

"No, I don't..."

"You're not sure." Keri said.

"Let's look around to find if there is anything else dangerous." Aneisha said.

"Yeah, good idea!" Amy said immediately and went to search.

When she was away from the others she started thinking the bad things that happened but then remembered what the girl said did it. The looked but didn't find anything dangerous.

"Guys, Stella said to come back." Tom said.

* * *

HQ

"Did you find anything?" Asked Stella. Amy hoped that they won't tell that she got scared or she'll have to tell them.

"Well actually..." Dan started.

"We didn't find anything." Keri finished.

Dan looked confused. Why wouldn't they tell Stella when Amy was acting weird?

"Yeah!" Aneisha said giving a fake smile. Stella looked a bit suspicious.

"Really?" Stella said.

"That's a bit weird." Tom said.

"Yeah, I know." Amy said hoping that they won't find out.

* * *

At St Hearts.

When they out the caretaker's store Amy thanked them.

Then they went to hospital to check if Frank's okay. They waited until the nurse told them that they can come in.

"Frank, are you better today?" They asked.

"Yeah, 10 times better than yesterday." Frank answered. They smiled.

"Are you okay?" Asked Stella.

"Yeah." Frank said. Stella never acted like this.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes! Don't worry about me." Frank smiled. They stayed until it was dark and went home. But Keri didn't.

* * *

Keri went to HQ when nobody there she was calling someone on the computer.

"Time to talk to an old friend." Keri told herself and smiled. Just then on the screen Zoe came on.

"Hey, Keri!" Zoe said cheerfully just like Amy.

"Hey!" Keri replied.

"I need to ask you something." Keri said.

"Okay, go ahead." Zoe said and smiled.

"Um, do you know anyone called Amy?" Keri asked. Zoe looked confused.

"S:3:9:A:M:Y:2?" Keri asked. Zoe thought for a few seconds.

"Oh, yeah. She used to be in the KORPS base when I was six and she was three or four. Why?" Zoe asked.

"Just that we found her at a KORPS base and she is here in St Hearts. But she can't have been at the KORPS base for 12 years." Keri said.

"She's there! In St Hearts? Oh, and she wasn't at the KORPS base for 12 years. Someone must have got details mixed up because she got send to so many different KORPS bases before she was in the same KORPS base as me." Zoe said.

"How do you know this?" Keri asked.

"She told me." Zoe said as if it was obvious.

"Was the KORPS base the biggest out of the rest?"

"Yeah."

"Did anything bad happened there?"

"Loads. But there was a worst... We don't like to talk about it."

She told Zoe what happened today.

"That happened before with me." Zoe said. After that Keri checked the time. It was getting late.

"It's getting late. I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Keri then went home and Zoe is planning on doing something. She gotten worried about Amy now.

**Plz review!**


	4. KORPS

**Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I've been in St hearts for a few days and I already thinks it's great. I've been getting along with Dan, Keri, Aneisha, Tom and they been treating me like a friend. I haven't got friends that are my age but I hope so that I'll get one soon. They haven't been asking me about my past which is also great. I just wish that Zoe was here. Keri told me more about her but doesn't know that I know her already and I like to keep it that way. Keri treats me like a sister.

I'm in class and Mrs King is teaching us maths. She is very strict and sometimes I get scared.

We're doing algebra. I'm wondering what the others are doing.

"Amy. Amy!" Shouted Mrs King across the room. I jumped and looked up immediately when I heard that loud voice.

"Yes, miss?" I asked.

"What's the answer on the board?"

"Erm."

Just then a boy mouthed the answer to me. I said what he mouthed to me and it was the right answer.

"Looks like you were paying attention after all." Mrs king said.

I mouthed thank you back to him and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

At break time I went to him.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He retorted.

"I'm Luke."

"I'm Amy."

Then Keri came to me. I think she's going to ask me question on why I was afraid the other day. I have this weird feeling. Like I know what they are thinking. Something I used to have when I was little. I was only 3 or 4 so I couldn't remember what it was.

"Hey, Amy, can I have a word?"

"Sure!"

"In private."

"Okay."

I walked away from Luke and started talking to Keri. She's very nice to me. I feel like I can tell her anything and she won't tell anyone.

"Why were you afraid the other day?"

"I don't really know. It just reminds me of the past. When I was little I kept trying to forget something that I didn't like."

"Okay. It just that I talked to Zoe and I think she knows what the something was. Oh, Zoe is an MI9 agent. She just left to search her sisters."

"Really?"

Then I felt so happy. I didn't know that she know her.

"Yeah. She said that you know her."

"Yeah I do. We used to be in the same KORPS base when I was small."

"Okay. One more question."

I have a feeling that she's is going to ask me what was I afraid of. I'm usually right.

"What were you afraid of?"

I sighed.

"They did something to me. It hurts so much. I didn't like to talk or think or anything about it."

I sat down. Tears were dropping on my face. I started sobbing.

"Hey. It's okay. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Keri said softly and sitting down and putting an arm around me.

"You're the best sister ever." I said hugging her and smiling. She hugged me back.

After 1 hour.

I was walking home when I saw Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Keri running. I figured it out that something dangerous happened. I ran after them.

"Wait! Why are you running?" Amy asked. I saw it in their mind it has something to do with KORPS but I didn't know what. I didn't even know how I can look in their mind but I shrugged it off.

"We haven't got time to explain! Just run!"

I didn't run. I just looked behind me. An army of KORPS agents were running towards me. I couldn't believe it. I thought that they were defeated. Guess I was wrong. I immediately started running but they were faster than me.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Let me go!" I yelled. I was crying. I absolutely hated Korps more than anything in the world.

The KORPS agents captured me and I couldn't move. They were opening the van. They were putting me in there.

"Amy? Amy!" I heard them shouting. Keri wanted to run to me to get me but they stopped her and it was too late.

"No! Let me go!" Keri screamed.

"I need to get her."

"We know but we can't chase them or they'll kidnap us too." Aneisha said.

I could see that Keri wanted to get me but she knew that Aneisha was right.

I'm in the van now. I'm so, so, so scared. What if they were going to do what they did to me last time. I started crying. I'm trying to be brave but I can't. I just kept thinking what that are going to do to me. What if it's 10 times worst than before? I just kept hoping that it wasn't real. It was just a dream but it wasn't. And I know for sure that I'm back at KORPS.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Plz review!**


	5. Worried

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages. Hope you can forgive me. :( Anyway, here's the fifth chapter of Returing. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Keri's P.O.V

I'm in HQ and I'm about to talk to Zoe. I'm going to tell her that Amy has been kidnapped. And KORPS are back. I got my laptop out. Now I'm waiting for her to answer. I was worried how she's going to take it.

Zoe's P.O.V

"Hi, Keri!" I said smiling at her cheerfully.

"Hey." She said.

I could tell she wasn't happy about something.

"Are you okay?" I asked wanting to know the answer.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's about Amy. And KORPS."

"KORPS are defeated and Amy is alright."

Keri puts her head down.

"Is she?"

"I'm so sorry, Zoe." Her eyes were filling up with water. She looked up when she said this.

"What's wrong?"

"Amy. She's been..."

"What?!" I asked. It was going to be bad news. I was worried because Keri mentioned KORPS. Why? Why did she mentioned them? I wanted to forget about them.

"She's erm...been kiddnapped."

"What!?" I shrieked. How can she be kidnapped. She's meant to be safe.

"Who kidnapped her?" I asked. My eyes were wide open and so is my mouth. I desparately wanted to know the answer. Then I remembered. She mentioned KORPS.

"Oh..no." I said softly and slowly putting my head down. Tears were rolling down my face. I thought KORPS were defeated?

"Did KORPS kidnapped her?" I asked her even though I knew the answer.

"Zoe..."

"Did they?" I interrupted.

Keri nodded.

"I thought KORPS were defeated."

"So did I."

"How can they be back?" I said very quietly. I'm not worried about what KORPS are going to do. All the crimes and stuff. No. I'm worried about Amy. I know she has been at KORPS before and went through a lot of things. And cried a lot at KORPS. I'm worried maybe she's going to go through it again. And I won't be there.

"I'm so, so sorry." Keri mumbled.

"It's not your fault." I wiped my tears away.

"We just have to get her back." But how?

After I finished talking to Keri. I went and packed my clothes and things straight away. While I was doing this I thought about Amy. I'm going back and get Amy safe.

Amy's P.O.V

I got out of the van. Two KORPS agents were dragging me. I saw the KORPS base. It was twice as big as my old KORPS base. I went in. It was huge. Everything was black and red. I was worried. Very, very worried. It was better when Zoe was here. Hold me when I was scared. Hugged when I was crying. She was always there for me. Now she's not here. MI9 know about her. They might have told her. No. She's travelling the world and looking for her sisters. They wouldn't tell her. She's not MI9 at the moment.

I was thrown on the floor into a room that looked like a cell. No. It was a cell. A prison. Everything was grey. There was nothing inside there absolutely nothing. The two big, angry guards looked at me straight into my eyes and looked scary. After a few seconds he closed the door and I started crying, sobbing straight away. I tucked my head into my knees on the floor.

Then suddenly the door opened again. A women came in. Black hair, red lipstick. I didn't recognised her at first. Then I realised it was the crime minister. She changed so much but she still was evil.

"Hello, S:3:9." She closed the door. I stood up and walked backward and stood behind the wall. The crime minister walked slowly towards me. I sat down on the floor.

"You changed so much since I saw you last time."

"You haven't changed. Still evil." She chuckled evilly. After a moment...

"You left me in a place for two years when I was 10 years old."

"We thought that you were useless. Now you are not. You are special."

"What? What do you mean that I'm special. I'm one of the failed clones." My mind was full of questions.

"You may not be the perfect match but you still special. We need you."

"Why?" I asked. She chuckled again and was heading for the door.

"Why?" I repeated.

I'm now more worried than before. I cried and sobbed more than before knowing that something bad is going to happen. Not just to me but to everyone. I hope they'll rescue me before the bad thing happens.

* * *

**Plz forgive me for not updating. I promise I will try to update quicker this time. And also plz, plz, plz leave a review. They mean so much to me.**


End file.
